


Nape and Kisses

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Why do you keep kissing me whenever we do it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nape and Kisses

Just because something had happened hundreds time before, it didn’t mean that Hinata thought less about it, nor it became something usual.

That evening, Hinata found himself on Kageyama’s bed once again. His nose sank on the fabric, filled with a special scent now he identified as Kageyama’s scent, while he grunted in anticipation of pleasure. Kageyama was behind him, looming, his toned, hard stomach grazing against Hinata’s bottoms. Hinata clawed the pillow once Kageyama entered him, slowly and filling, making Hinata’s mouth gaped open as he moaned obscenely.

Being a university student had it own perks. On one hand, Hinata had to find his own meal. On the other hand, he was free to have sex with Kageyama whenever he wanted, without having to check whether their families were around.

Kageyama slapped his hips against Hinata. Hinata cried loudly, but then he tittered into his pillow. He liked it when Kageyama was a little rough. He wasn’t a girl, after all, and after several disappointing occasions when Kageyama acted like Hinata was made of porcelain, Hinata finally snapped at Kageyama and told him to go harder. Kageyama had later admitted, very reluctantly, that his reference had been mostly straight porn and the girls were looking very fragile and very much in pain.

(Hinata had asked why Kageyama didn’t simply watch the gay one.

Kageyama blushed and looked anywhere but Hinata’s eyes, “Because then I would imagine us and I’d miss you so bad and probably feel miserable because you’re not around.”

Hinata didn’t ask Kageyama again after that.)

“Ah!” howled Hinata as Kageyama thrust into him in quick snaps. His mind started to get cloudy, but even then he could still feel the kisses Kageyama landed on his head, nape, and shoulders.

Whenever they had sex, Kageyama kiss him.

Like, _a lot_.

Whatever position they were in, Kageyama would always lean closer, eventually, to landed his lips against Hinata. There were times when he left bite marks and hickeys, but he always kissed Hinata passionately whenever he did it. Some kisses are fierce. They made Hinata’s stomach tightened and left mark in Hinata’s skin for days. Some were so gentle that Hinata went dizzy, because it was almost unimaginable for him to think that Kageyama could kiss him so tenderly while they were having intense, vigorous sex. He was particularly fond on Hinata's nape and Hinata had carefully mentioned not too leave marks too visible there, because then people would stare, and Hinata's neck would turn too hot ,and he couldn't practice with all the stare.

But Kageyama still kissed, kissed, and kissed.

And Hinata wondered, as he was slightly confused.

Though he was very pleased with the gesture.

Like now, when Kageyama lifted Hinata into his lap, Hinata’s back against his stomach and chest, their hips rocking against each other. Hinata shuddered and leaned to Kageyama’s left arm that held him from behind, while Kageyama left trail of kisses all over his shoulders, nape, ear, cheek, and even chin.

They came together when Kageyama brought Hinata’s lips against his.

There were very little things in the world more satisfying than kissing Kageyama as they both climaxed together.

After warm shower together, they flopped next to each other on Kageyama’s bed—fresh with new sheet and pillow cover.

“Kageyama?” Hinata nestled against Kageyama’s hard shoulder.

“Mm?” Kageyama sounded like he was half-asleep.

“Why do you keep kissing me whenever we do it?”

Kageyama had turned his head suddenly towards Hinata upon that question. “I do?”

Hinata raised his eyebrows, “You don’t realise it?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips, like he was calculating where to serve, “No. Not really. Do you mind?”

Hinata’s, “Of course not!” was way too fast.

Kageyama had hugged from behind Hinata at that.

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Kageyama, his breath warm against Hinata’s scalp.

“Don’t be sorry. I like it. I’m just wondering why,” chuckled Hinata. He kissed Kageyama’s arms around his shoulders.

Kageyama had gone silent for quite a while that Hinata thought he was sleeping.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama inhaled, “Hinata, I will only say this once, so listen good.”

Hinata nodded. He didn’t believe that he’d say anything that wouldn’t stop Kageyama from confessing whatever reasons he had on kissing Hinata.

“I…” Kageyama stuttered and coughed.

He started carefully, albeit clumsily and it made Hinata's chest tightened.

Kageyama squeezed his arms around Hinata and thread slowly, “I was thinking about it and I think I understand why. Whenever we have sex, I always think, ‘I’m doing this with Hinata. With _Hinata_.’ It’s just so amazing and unbelievable, that I have to lean down and kiss you to make sure you’re not just some sort of dream. I also… I really, _really_ like you. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you all the time. And even when we’re connected down there, I still want to kiss you. I want to kiss you, Hinata, so I do.”

Hinata was the one who went silent for a while upon hearing that.

“Hinata?” Kageyama called, loosened his arms around Hinata so he could look at the carrot head’s face.

And Hinata knew he was blushing so fiercely, because Kageyama blushed as well.

(Hinata also didn’t know why Kageyama blushed whenever he did, but he thought it was cute, and he’d probably ask why someday.)

Hinata still couldn’t bring himself to talk.

Kageyama wasn’t the kind of person who really talked about anything. He could became quite wordy when it comes to volleyball, but even after years, his insult for Hinata was still limited to ‘dumbass’, he always had the same way of saying ‘yes’ to every request and question, and he didn’t generally talk much outside practice and court.

What do you do when your stoic, quiet boyfriend admitted that he wanted to kiss you all the time?

Hinata had no idea.

He ended up chuckling and turned around to kiss Kageyama’s nose. Kageyama blushed at that, but didn’t question Hinata’s gesture. Then, they talked some more about volleyball—like always—before sleepiness slowed both of them down. Kageyama left the bed to turn off the lamp.

In the darkness, Hinata reached out to Kageyama, holding his hand, “Hey, Kageyama?”

“Mm?"

“I have a feeling that you must be really love me.”

Kageyama was silent again. Hinata could practically hear Kageyama's brain working. Kageyama didn’t like sweet talk and he only admitted his love for half a dozen times since they dated back in high school.

“I guess it is,” said Kageyama, startling Hinata who was recounting all the time Kageyama had said ‘I love you’ or some sort.

(There was when they started dating, when it was rain and they were both so wet. There was also after they fought on that Tokyo camp, on the bus back to Karasuno…)

“It’s true,” breathed Kageyama, who was now pulling Hinata closer against him and landed a soft kiss against Hinata’s forehead. “What you said is true, Hinata.” He kissed Hinata’s forehead once more, “I really love you.”

And Hinata had to bury his face on Kageyama’s chest, because he was blushing so much, even though the room was dark and there was no way Kageyama could see his embarrassing face.

Hinata mumbled against Kageyama’s shirt, “I really love you too.”

And then they slept together against one another, repeating the love words from each other’s mouth again and again until they turned into beautiful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Kags love his smol Hinata so much!
> 
> [How do I write story like this? If you wondered...](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/142739260130/how-do-i-write-story)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
